


Your point?

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Needy bottom Gene, Service top Snafu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Fictober day six, October 6Prompt: “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”Warnings: NSFW





	Your point?

Sledge let out soft, content sounds, letting Snafu play with his hair. 

Gene let his eyes drift shut, leaning into Snafu’s hand. “Hey Merri,” he mumbled, sounding almost sleepy. 

“Yeah, boo?”

“I love you,” he absently murmured. 

“Yeah?” Snafu purred in amusement, tugging Sledge into his lap. “Love you too.”

Sledge tiredly grinned and nuzzled him, arching his hips. “Prove it.”

Snafu took hold of Sledge’s waist, pinning him in place. “Ya think I won’t fuck you until you can’t speak?” he growled in Gene’s ear. 

Sledge gave him a look bordering on shy and smiled. “Yeah, I know. Prove it,” he sweetly murmured. 

Snafu’s grin turned feral and he flipped them, pinning Sledge to their bed. “I’ll prove it,” he purred, sliding his hand into Gene’s pants. “Lemme take care of you, alright?”

Sledge slowly smiled at him and nodded, glancing down at Snafu’s hands. 

“Please?” Gene mumbled. “Merri, I want it...”

Snafu grinned wider and tugged Sledge into a deep kiss, trying to show him how much he loved him. 

Sledge whined against Snafu’s mouth and tugged at the older man’s curls, getting more noisy when he felt Merriell’s slick fingers nudging into him. Gene vaguely wondered when he had grabbed lube out of the nightstand drawer but didn’t care enough to do anything but arch up into his touch. 

Merriell didn’t bother trying to shush him, enthralled with how his redhead sounded. 

“That’s it, kitten,” he softly crooned. “What do you want, Gene? You wanna cum like this or with me in you? You want my dick, baby?”

Sledge tried to silence himself and whimpered, letting out a string of filthy sounds. “Merri,” Gene panted, his tone leaning toward whining. “Fuck me, please? Please, I’ll be good.”

Snafu purred over him, tugging off his lover’s clothes and not hiding how eager he was. 

Sledge writhed out of his pants and kicked them off, setting his attention on undressing Snafu as fast as he could manage. 

Snafu put his hands over Sledge’s, calming him. “I’ve got you,” he said gently. “Just lemme handle it. Lay back and make those pretty sounds for me, okay, boo?”

Gene repressed a soft whimper and nodded, watching Snafu pour more lube onto his fingers. 

“Merriell,” Sledge slowly exhaled. “You’re beautiful.”

“That so?” Snafu laughed, startling Sledge into letting out a loud whine when he slid his fingers into him. “So are you when I’ve got you like this.”

Sledge mumbled an incoherent protest and borderline mewled for Snafu to hurry and fuck him. While Snafu was always eager to tease his redhead, he was more interested in giving him what he was asking for. 

He fussed over Gene for a moment, rearranging him before slowly sliding into him in one smooth movement. 

The sound he got in response almost made him want to finish in Sledge right then. Almost. 

Instead, the blue eyed marine experimentally rolled his hips before starting to move. 

Sledge laid back against the pillows and whimpered, clinging to Snafu until the older man pinned his hands above his head. 

Snafu slowly sped up before starting an almost brutal pace, making Sledge beg. He absently thought that he preferred when Sledge begged for him but dismissed it, focusing on his whining redhead. 

Sledge tilted his head back, letting Snafu mark and bite up and down his throat. “Merriell,” he whined. “Merri, I love you.”

Snafu’s expression softened a bit and he grinned, nuzzling Gene’s neck. “Love you too, sweetheart. Now be good for me,” he playfully growled. “You know what I want.”

Sledge almost pitifully mewed and nodded, arching up. “I’m close,” he mumbled. “’m so close...”

Snafu grinned, digging his nails into Gene’s hips. “That’s my baby,” Merriell softly purred, moving one hand to stroke him. “You like that?”

Eugene’s breath caught in his throat and he loudly whined. “Yes,” he whined. “I do, I do, I-"

Snafu’s expression lit up as he watched Sledge cut himself off and loudly cum in Snafu’s hand. 

The curly haired marine went for another few moments, finishing in him. 

Snafu didn’t bother pulling out for a moment, in favor of admiring Sledge’s blissful expression and content little purrs. 

“Good?” Merriell teased. 

“The best,” Sledge mumbled back.


End file.
